


In My Memory

by joaniemalfoy



Series: Drarry Fairy-Tale Stories [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Anastasia (1997 & Broadway) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Wolfstar, Boys Kissing, Dom/sub Undertones, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Draco Malfoy, Inspired by Anastasia (1997 & Broadway), Light Angst, M/M, No Smut, Non-Sexual, Plot, Short Draco Malfoy, Tall Harry Potter, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, draco is a princess i will die on this hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joaniemalfoy/pseuds/joaniemalfoy
Summary: Draco didn't know who he was. He was an orphan for as long as he could remember, literally. He has no knowledge of his past before the orphanage. When he meets Harry Potter, however, things change. Harry and Sirius take Draco to his last family member, who also happens to be the Queen of France. Slowly, they help him recall his memories. Slowly, Harry, a commoner, and Draco, a possible prince, fall for each other.ORAnastasia retelling.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Fairy-Tale Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100549
Comments: 31
Kudos: 86





	In My Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cascade00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cascade00/gifts).



> REQUESTS: OPEN
> 
> NEXT WORK: THE SLEEPING BEAUTY
> 
> i hope you guys like this! sorry it took a little while. it was fun, but long. really really long. i'd also like to gift this to Cascade00 for both requesting this and being so active with this series! you don't understand the appreciation when i constantly see the same people commenting and supporting this series. it really is wonderful. 
> 
> disclaimer: sirius is not related to the blacks/malfoys at all in this story. 
> 
> another disclaimer: requests ARE open! but please make sure you dont request anything with harry being the damsel/princess. this series is strictly for princess draco :] thank you for being thoughtful!
> 
> enjoy.

_ Year: _ _ 1916. _

_ Czar of Imperial Russia: _ _ Lucius Malfoy.  _

_ Royal family includes _ _ : Narcissa Malfoy (beloved wife), Draco Malfoy (beloved son), Andromeda and Teddy Tonks (Rulers of France and beloved sister and brother-in-law).  _

Draco skipped along the grand hall, weaving through guests and giggling. A kitchen boy was chasing him through the crowd, the two laughing and tumbling. 

Draco was nine. He was attending the 300th anniversary of the Malfoy family rule. He and the boy ducked into a hall, laughing and catching their breath. “My fathers probably going to call me soon,” Draco giggled, out of breath. 

“Why?” The boy said, curious.

Draco snickered, “He’s started looking for suitors. Also my aunt and uncle are here.” 

The kitchen boy hummed, stepping closer to Draco. The boy had tawny skin and black shaggy hair. He was taller than Draco, as well as more fit, and had striking green eyes. 

“When we get older, Draco, we’re gonna get married,” He said finally. 

Draco huffed a laugh, “If you get me a big fancy ring, I’ll consider it.” 

“Consider it done!” The kitchen boy said, taking Draco’s hand and twirling him around. Draco giggled, beaming. Nothing could ruin his night now. 

Draco heard his father call out for him. Draco smiled, “I’ve gotta go. I’ll see you, though.” With that, Draco boldly pressed his lips to the boys’ cheek, rushing off and leaving him blushing and smiling goofily. 

Draco joined his father and mother up with the thrones, where Aunt Andromeda and Uncle Teddy were standing there. Andromeda crouched down, “I have something for you.” Andromeda accepted the thing Teddy handed her, then presented it to Draco. Draco let out a small gasp as Andromeda placed it in his hands.

It was an extremely expensive-looking locket. Draco opened it gently, inside was a small picture of Andromeda, Teddy, and the rest of the family. On the other side it said the words  _ ‘Together in Paris’. _ Draco then embraced Andromeda, “Thank you. I’ll wear it forever.” Andromeda smelled like roses and the rain, something Draco always loved. 

“Here, darling, let me help you put it on,” Draco’s mother, Narcissa, offered. Draco nodded and let his mother clip the necklace around his neck. Draco admired it some more. 

“Please don’t go back to Paris,” Draco begged Andromeda and Teddy. 

Teddy chuckled, “I wish we could stay, Dray.” 

Andromeda placed a hand on Draco’s cheek, “Hopefully this will ease the separation.” 

Draco nodded and thanked them again. Lucius held out his hand, and Draco joined him for another dance. Draco and his father began dancing with the guests, jeering and laughing. There wasn’t a star as bright as Draco that night. 

Then the candles burnt out. The only light was a flashing green trinket held by no other than Bellatrix Black, Andromeda and Narcissa’s wicked sister.

“Bella,” Lucius whispered, guiding Draco behind him.

“Don’t  _ Bella  _ me,” Bellatrix laughed maniacally. Bellatrix was an evil witch. Many, at first, thought she would be the next ruler of Imperial Russia, not her younger sister, but she had been denied that, as she was untrustworthy and wicked. Now, Bellatrix was power-mad--  _ dangerous.  _

“How dare you return here,” Lucius said as she got closer, “Leave at once.” 

“Oh, but I’m your sister-in-law! Don’t I deserve a little  _ respect?”  _ Bellatrix yelled. Draco hid behind Lucius. Bellatrix had always terrified Draco. 

“You are no sister, Bella,” Narcissa stepped forward, “You have done nothing but tear our family apart.”   
_“Me?”_ Bella screamed. “You two are the ones who threw me out and acted like I was a _disease.”_ Then, too quick for anybody to comprehend, Bella grabbed Draco’s wrist and dragged him into the center of the room. “You think you can punish me? By the unholy powers, vested in me, I will make sure _none_ of the Malfoys get out of here alive tonight,” Bellatrix then looked into Draco’s horrified face, “Starting with _you.”_

“Bellatrix, stop it!” Andromeda ran forward, but Bella pointed the glowing green object, making everybody freeze. 

“Step any closer, and I’ll blast him!” Bellatrix said. The room was silent. Draco silently cried, begging for this to be a terrible nightmare. 

Bellatrix then pointed the object to the sky, pointed at the chandelier. “I call upon Satan to protect me,” Bella said, “Draco, however, will not.”

_ “No!”  _ Draco begged, pulling at his arm to try and set himself free. 

“Let go of him, Bella, he didn’t do anything!” Narcissa sobbed. 

“Enough!” Bella warned, “You have done too much! It is time for you all to suffer. The whole family will suffer and die within a fortnight. For now, watch your heir  _ die.”  _

Then, the chandelier came crashing down upon Bellatrix and Draco. 

There were screams of agony as Draco was grabbed and thrown out of the way. Draco looked up and wiped his eyes to see the kitchen boy. Draco and him scrambled to their feet. “Fire!” Somebody in the crowd screamed. 

There was chaos. “Come with me,” The boy said, holding Draco’s hand firmly. Draco’s parents and Andromeda and Teddy were thanking the boy over and over again, blessing him. 

They all made their way down the hall, ducking into a room. “What happened?” Draco whimpered. He was confused and terrified and sobbing his arse off. 

“Bellatrix,” Lucius said grimly, “She sold her soul to Satan in an attempt to get rid of our family.” Draco didn’t understand, but stayed quiet. 

“Here,” The boy said, holding open a secret door, the servants quarters. Everybody was ushered inside. Before it was too late, Draco turned around and embraced the boy, kissing him. He didn’t want to lose him. He was the only person he had. 

“Be safe, Harry,” Draco whispered. 

“I will, Draco,” Harry said, ushering Draco in quickly, “Go.” 

Draco was the one who was not safe. One by one, everybody got disconnected. Until it was just Andromeda and Draco running for their lives to the train station. They jumped onto the tracks and desperately chased the departing train for France. 

Andromeda got on, reaching out her hand, “Draco,  _ grab my hand!”  _ Draco reached desperately, but it was no use. He slipped out of Andromeda's grasp, knocking himself down. 

The world went black.

_ Year: _ _ 1926 _

_ Location: _ _ St. Petersburg, Russia. _

_ Only remaining Malfoy/Tonks royals: _ _ Andromeda Tonks (Queen of France).  _

_ Unknown _ _ : Draco Malfoy (Son of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, heir of Imperial Russia.) _

“Did you hear?” Harry Potter whipped around the corner to meet Sirius Black, his uncle. “The Queen of France is looking for her long-lost nephew, Draco Malfoy. There’s a huge amount of prize money to whoever returns him. It’s the biggest gossip in Saint Petersburg!” 

“Yes,” Sirius said, exasperated, “It’s all I can think about! I’ve handed out flyers about auditions. They’ll start today in the theatre. There’s supposed to be tons auditioning.” 

“Perfect,” Harry said with a smirk, “That money is as good as ours.”

Sirius sighed, “Just think… no more forging papers, stealing… we’ll be on our way to Paris this time tomorrow!”

_ Year: _ _ 1926 _

_ Location:  _ _ Outskirts of St. Petersburg and Fisherman's Village. _

Draco waved at the kids in the orphanage window, who were wishing him farewell. He’d lived with these kids for ten years, and now Draco was finally on his own feet. 

“I got you a job in the Fish Factory,” Petunia Dursley, the person who ran the orphanage, said, “Go straight down this path to the fork in the road. Go  _ left.”  _

Draco just nodded, not listening at all. He didn’t care. He just wanted to leave this wretched place. He’d been dropped off here when he was nine. He had no memories before then, the only thing he could remember was his first name and his vocabulary. Nothing else. 

And now he was  _ free.  _ He could get money-- get his own place! Live the life he’s always wanted, carefree and alone. 

Petunia rubbed her temples, “ _ God,  _ you’ve been a thorn in my side since you’ve got here. I’ve fed you, clothed you, kept a roof over your head--”

Draco tuned out. He’s heard this speech too many times to count. 

“Goodbye Mrs. Dursley,” Draco said, stepping out the gates. 

“How is it that you don’t have a clue who you are but you have the audacity to shrug me off!” Petunia scowled. Draco raised an eyebrow.

“I do have a clue--”

“Yes, that stupid locket,” Petunia waved him off, “Just go.” Draco nodded. The locket wasn’t stupid. It was his only chance. 

As he walked down the path, he opened the locket again. The faces of the people had worn off over time, but the words were clear.  _ ‘Together in Paris’  _ it read. 

Draco began walking down the path, skipping and humming to himself. He got to the fork in the road. He had been told to go left, to Fisherman’s Village. 

He knew what would happen if he went left. He’d be “Draco the Orphan” forever. 

Draco bit his bottom lip in contemplation. If he went right, he could possibly go to Paris. I mean, whoever gave him the locket… no, it’s crazy. Draco? Go to Paris? Please.

Draco decided he would wait for a sign. 

He sat down in the snow, making drawings and such. The wind hit his face, making his cheeks and lips rosy red and his hair messy. Then his scarf was yanked off his neck and blown to the right. “So the wind wants me to go to Saint Petersburg?” Draco said, standing up to retrieve his scarf, “Well, I mustn't anger the goddess of wind. Off to Saint Petersburg.”

“One ticket to Paris, please,” Draco said, handing the ticket seller money. 

“Exit visa?” 

“Exit visa?” Draco repeated. 

“No exit visa, no ticket,” The man said coldly, “Next!” Where in the world would Draco get an exit visa? How would he afford that. He sighed and went to leave, but a woman tapped him on the shoulder. He turned, curious. 

“Go to the old Imperial Palace. You’ll meet men named Harry Potter and Sirius Black. They can give you an exit visa,” She said quietly. Draco thanked her quickly, going off in the direction she pointed to. 

He made his way down the snowy streets, admiring the town. He didn’t think he’d ever been to Saint Petersburg before. Well, not that he remembers. This was amazing!

Draco finally stumbled upon the palace. Looking at the boarded windows in front of him, he had doubts. Obviously.

But he needed to get to Paris. 

He then body-slammed the wood blocking the door, stumbling inside. He gasped and looked at the interior. He’d never seen a place this nice in his life. “This is fucking brilliant,” Draco whispered to himself, stepping on the marble floor carefully. He wondered around, reaching a ballroom that must not have been used for ages. Maybe ten years or so. 

The place looked beautiful, but absolutely scorched. Like there had been a fire. And there was a large crystal chandelier smashed in the center. Draco could vividly imagine what the chandelier looked like as it fell to the ground. Draco shook it away and walked toward the chandelier, picking up a crystal. It looked expensive. 

He grabbed a few. He could probably sell them. He’d need the money. 

He stuffed a few in his pocket, continuing around it. Images flashed into his mind. A man and a woman standing near the dusty throne, accompanied by another couple, who was smiling. Draco felt a pang in his chest. It was on the tip of his tongue, he felt. Who were they? 

Draco advanced, climbing the short flight of stairs and toward the throne. He smelled something familiar. Like roses and rain. 

Draco ignored it. It was probably insignificant. Remembering why he was here, he called out. “Hello?” He asked, “Anybody home?” 

He began walking down a corridor, a hallway that was extremely familiar. He began to grow uncomfortable with the overwhelming nostalgia. 

“Hey!” Somebody yelled. Draco turned around. He was met with a tall man, around his age, down the hall. Draco studied him, and he studied Draco. “What are you doing here?”

The man had tawny skin and black shaggy hair. He was taller than Draco, as well as more fit, and had striking green eyes. He, too, was familiar. 

The man stepped forward, “How did you get in… here…” His train of thought seemed to falter as he looked at Draco more up-close. “What’s your name?” 

“Draco,” Draco said. The man seemed to be confused as hell. “Look, I’m looking for somebody named Harry Potter? Do you know where I could find him?” 

“Yeah,” The man eventually said, “You’re lookin’ at him.” 

“I heard you could help me get a visa,” Draco said, “I want to go to Paris.” Harry looked at him curiously, then reached forward and tilted Draco’s head up. Draco was about to demand what he was doing, when he then said. 

“I can help you,” Harry said, “Tell me about yourself, Draco.”

Draco stepped back, “Well, I’m nineteen. I don’t have any memories from before I was nine. I lived in an orphanage for ten years. I don’t know who I am or who my family is. But, I think they’re in Paris. So I need a visa. I heard you could help?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Harry said, a bit dazed, “And… what’s your last name?” 

“This is going to sound ridiculous, but I don’t know,” Draco laughed slightly, “I woke up on a train track and stumbled my way into the forest. Luckily I came across an orphanage. I only remembered vocabulary and my first name. Nothing else.”

“Your Draco Malfoy,” Harry whispered. Draco raised an eyebrow. “The lost son. You know? Does the name Andromeda or Teddy seem familiar to you?” 

Draco shrugged, “I don’t know…”

“Draco, let me take you to my good friend, Sirius. We can help you. We’re going to France, ourselves, actually!” Harry said, leading him down the hall. 

“You are?” Draco asked quietly. Harry nodded. “Do you know my family? Do you know me?” 

“We’ll help you remember everything, Draco,” Harry said, “And yeah, I used to work for your parents when we were kids. We were really good friends.” 

Draco didn’t believe him, but shrugged anyways. Anything to get him that ticket to France. Harry led him down the hallway, going into a room. Sitting on a couch was another tall man, who he assumed was Sirius. Sirius had long black hair and a goatee. He had grey eyes, like Draco. “You’ll never guess who I ran into.” 

Sirius looked up, scanning Draco. “Who’s that?” 

“This, my friend,” Harry smiled, “Is Draco Malfoy.” 

_ Year: _ _ 1926 _

_ Location: _ _ Somewhere between Saint Petersburg and Latvia _

_ Only remaining Malfoy/Tonks royals: _ _ Andromeda Tonks (Queen of France).  _

_ Possible remaining Malfoy/Tonks royal: _ _ Draco [Last Name] (Orphan boy) _

Harry had three tickets for all of them to go to Paris. As in Draco, Harry, and Sirius. Harry had told Draco many tales about the Malfoy family, things that seemed familiar, but Draco just couldn’t put his finger on it. 

Currently, Draco was staring out of the window as Saint Petersburg faded in the distance. The trip was aught to take two days by train. Draco had never been on a train before. Or maybe he had. He didn’t know. But he knew that they planned to transfer from a train to a boat at some point during the trip. 

Harry sat down next to him after setting his small trunk on the overhead. Sirius sat across from them, reading the papers. “Sit up straight. You’re a grand Duke, remember that.” Draco let out a scoff, reluctantly sitting up straight. 

Draco raised an eyebrow, “Do you really think I’m royalty?” 

“I  _ know  _ you’re royalty.” 

“Then  _ stop bossing me around,”  _ Draco said, huffing. Sirius chuckled, turning the page. Harry rolled his eyes and Draco crossed his arms. He hated Harry. Gosh, he didn’t think he’d be able to tolerate this anymore. 

After a while, Sirius went to take care of some business, leaving Draco and Harry alone in the compartment. “Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot,” Harry said eventually. Draco wanted to pretend to be sleeping, maybe Harry would spare him. 

“I think we did, too,” Draco said, “I appreciate your apology.” 

“Okay, no--” Harry sighed, “Who said anything about an apology? All I was saying was--” 

Draco glared at him, “Look, just don’t talk. You’re only going to give me a headache.” Harry scoffed, leaning back on the seat. 

“Fine, I won’t talk if you don’t talk.” 

“Fine!” 

“Fine!” Harry crossed his arms, looking away. Draco did the same. The two were silent for about four seconds, give or take. 

“Do you think you’ll miss it?” Draco eventually asked, gazing out the window. 

“What, talking?” 

“No, dumbass,” Draco rolled his eyes, cocking his head to look at Harry. “Saint Petersburg. Russia. I figured you’ve probably lived there awhile.” 

Harry shook his head, “What? No. I mean, yeah, I’ve always lived there. But it’s just a place I once lived in. It wasn’t a home.” Draco seemed to accept this. 

“So you plan on making Paris your home?” Draco asked. 

“What is it with you and homes?” Harry asked, chuckling. Draco huffed. 

“I don’t have a  _ thing,  _ a home is just something a normal person wants.” Draco stood up, Harry gazing up at him. Draco went to the door, Harry sticking his foot out and tripping him. Draco huffed, “Why, you--” lunging at Harry. Harry laughed, the two wrestling. “You’re so  _ annoying.”  _ Draco complained and got off Harry. 

Draco then turned to see as Sirius entered the compartment, “Thank god you’re here, get him out of my sight.” Harry put his hands up in mock surrender. 

“Me? It’s him!” Harry said. Draco whipped around and glared at him. “Hey, you’re the one flirting with me all the fuckin’ time.” 

“You wish, Potter,” Draco said, opening the compartment door and walking away. Harry slumped back, rolling his eyes. Sirius just smirked.

“An unspoken attraction?” Sirius giggled, “Never struck me as the type to like blonds.” Harry shot him a look. Attraction? Please. Draco was simply good-looking. Harry didn’t have any sort of  _ attraction  _ to him. 

“Attraction?” Harry scoffed, “For that skinny little brat? Have you lost your mind?” 

Sirius raised his hands in defense, “It was only a simple question.” Harry got up and left the compartment to find Draco. He shouldn’t be wandering around.

“Attraction? Please,” Harry mumbled under his breath as he went down the hall where Draco had gone. “Ridiculous.”

Harry wandered the train cart, eventually finding Draco snuggled up on a chair, sleeping. Harry sighed and opened the compartment door, only for Draco not to stir. He must be tired. 

He walked over, shaking him gently. “We’ve gotta go, Draco--” 

_WHAP!_ _  
_ Harry doubled back, holding his nose and wailing. Draco, who had just socked him right in the nose, woke up apologizing. “I’m so sorry-- oh, it’s just you. Alright,” Draco got up, headed to the door. 

“I think you broke my nose!”   
“Gosh, boys are such _babies,”_ Draco huffed, greeting Sirius. “Where are we going?” Sirius took Draco’s arm and led him down the hallway, onto a different train, onto the baggage car. “The baggage car?” Draco scoffed. 

Draco shivered, it was  _ cold.  _ “Now, there wouldn’t be anything wrong with our papers, right?” The two men chuckled nervously. Draco huffed, too used to it by now. 

“Well, what do we--” There was a loud crash, and suddenly the door swung open. “Oh my  _ god!”  _ The train car had broken off from the main train, leaving them stranded and rogue. 

Harry tried to check it out, but the train hit something and sent everybody flying. They all slid to the back of the cart, Sirius knocking over luggage. Draco was against the wall, Harry stopping himself by putting his hands on either side of Draco’s head. “Fate?” 

“You wish.” 

“We’ve got to uncouple the car!” Sirius said, dragging Harry away. Harry grabbed a wrench and started slamming on the bars holding the two cars together. It seemed to have been tampered with, because it wouldn’t budge. 

A box caught Draco’s eye. Dynamite. 

Draco grabbed a stick of dynamite, finding an old matchbox for cigarettes. He lit the stick of dynamite, handing it to Harry. Confusion and shock flashed in his eyes, but stuck the stick in between the chains. “What the hell do they teach you in those orphanages?” Harry mumbled. 

The explosion went off, taking the breaks with it. “It’s fine, we’ll just coast to a stop,” Sirius said hopefully, “We’ve got plenty of track--” 

And, with all their luck combined, the bridge collapsed a few yards ahead of them. 

“You were saying?” Draco said. 

Harry ran to the front, looking at it. “We have to jump.  _ Now.”  _ Draco wanted to scream; was he crazy?! There’s no way! The car was like flying! “We can only hope that the snow will break our fall. It’s either get a bruise or die,” Harry said, opening the side door. 

Draco came over, gazing out into the snow-covered forest. “Oh my god, we’re crazy.” 

“Hey, if we live through this, do you wanna get coffee sometime?” Harry smirked. Draco just shoved him off the train, jumping after him. Sirius followed. 

They then watched as the train nose-dived off the cliff, the dynamite inside causing a huge explosion. “And to think that could have been you,” Draco said to Harry regretfully. Harry just gave him a cocky smile. 

“Remind me to never get on a train again,” Sirius groaned. 

Year: 1926

_ Location: _ _ Poland, outskirts of East Prussia. _

_ Only remaining Malfoy/Tonks royals: _ _ Andromeda Tonks (Queen of France).  _

_ Possible remaining Malfoy/Tonks royal: _ _ Draco [Last Name] (Orphan boy) _

“So we’re just gonna… walk to Germany?” Draco sighed. His feet were killing him. Orphanages didn’t give him the most expensive hiking shoes. 

“No, your grace,” Harry said sarcastically. “We’re taking a bus. Only the finest for you.” 

“A  _ bus,”  _ Draco said, equally as sarcastic. “Why, I couldn’t have been more flattered.” 

“Would you two stop it? The romantic tension is so thick I could cut it with a knife,” Sirius groaned, “God, Harry, you’re as bad as your father.” 

Harry smirked, “Talking a lot for a guy in love with Moony.”

“Moony?”

“Remus Lupin,” Harry explained, Sirius’ ears turning red, and not just from the cold. “He’s an astronomer, that’s why we call him Moony. Sirius, here, has had a crush on him since he was _ eleven.”  _

Draco smiled, “That’s rather sweet.” Draco then gazed up through the trees, “I don’t think I’ve ever been in love.” 

Harry paused. Thinking of that night, what Draco had done. He wanted to believe that he was the heir of Russia. He wanted to believe he was the boy Harry had declined so many girls for. Everything about him was too similar. 

The snarky attitude, the sly smirk, the eyes, the face, the-- god, Harry was getting ahead of himself. He just desperately wanted it to be true. 

“Remus is the emperor's first cousin, and he’s helping to interview possible Draco’s,” Sirius said. Harry tensed. 

“Possible Draco’s?” Draco asked. Harry swallowed. 

“There are tons of people pretending to be you,” Harry explained, “Since you’ve been missing for quite some time, The empress, well, the queen, has sent out a reward promise to whoever safely brings you home.” 

“We aren’t taking the money, though,” Sirius said quickly. Harry nodded. Although he felt bad for lying. “You just need to prove to Remus you’re the grand duke, and  _ then _ we’ll see your aunt.” Harry studied Draco’s face. 

“So we’re  _ lying?”  _ Draco said, “Pretending I know information about myself when I don’t?” 

“It’s not lying!” Harry laughed, “It’s just… recovering an old memory!” 

Draco rolled his eyes. They finally came across a sunnier path, snow melted from it. They walked across a bridge, Draco stopping to look over. Sirius sat down on the bridge, legs dangling over the small stream. Harry urged them on, but the two wanted a break. 

“What d’you see?” Sirius asked. Draco looked at his reflection. Harry came and stood next to Draco. 

“I see a skinny little nobody who doesn’t remember his past and doesn’t seem to have a future, either,” Draco spat. 

“Well, I see a fiery man who has the command of any royal in the world,” Harry said, looking at Draco. Draco just slumped down, staring at the water. 

“Agree, and I’ve already had my fair share of royalty,” Sirius said. “I was part of the Imperial Court. There’s nothing left back in Russia. Everything is in Paris, dear.” 

“Tell me,” Draco whispered, looking at the two men, “About me. You said you knew a lot about me. About my life?” 

“I remember it well,” Sirius said, “You were born in a palace by the sea. Your mother, Narcissa, and your father, Lucius. They looked like you, beautiful, but you were stunning. All of Europe talked about your birth.”

Draco fiddled with his fingers. Sirius continued, “You rode horseback when you were only four!” 

“Horseback? Please,” Draco huffed a laugh. 

“It’s true! You were a determined boy,” Sirius said, with a strange fondness. Harry continued to look at Draco. He wanted to tell Draco about the mischief they’ve been in, and how Draco had kissed him once. But he didn’t. 

“We’ve lots to teach you,” Harry said, “Like… how to walk. Talk. Look.” Draco raised an eyebrow. The two stepped away from the rail, “Shoulders back. Stand tall, proud. Walk as if there’s a book on your head.”

“Why a book?” 

“A plant?” 

“A  _ plant?”  _

The two just laughed. Sirius grinned, “Teach him how to dance, Harry.” Harry faltered. He and Draco had danced tons of times. When they were kids. This would be their first dance together as adults. 

“He’d be teaching me,” Harry said, trying to hint he didn’t want to. 

“Nonsense!” Sirius said, “First, you bow.” Draco bowed. “No, Harry. You curtsy.” Draco oh’d and curtsied (a bit clumsily). Harry then bowed. “Your hand receives a kiss.” Harry took Draco’s gentle hand and placed a chaste kiss on the top of it. 

“You’re blushing,” Harry pointed out with a smirk.

“You’re a jackass,” Draco huffed. 

“Now put your right hand on Harry’s shoulder, and hold his other one out.” Draco did that, the two clasping their hands together. Draco’s hands fit perfectly. Like a puzzle piece. “Put your hand on his waist.” Harry did so, swallowing thickly. 

“You’re blushing,” Draco pointed out. 

“You’re a jackass,” Harry retorted. 

“Enough,” Sirius said, rubbing his temples. “Alright, step forward, step back.” Draco seemed to catch on quickly, which wasn’t a surprise to Harry. He was always pretty good at dancing. 

Harry spun Draco around, and Draco giggled. “And then you two share a kiss.” 

The two immediately stepped away from each other, shaking their heads. Sirius laughed, “Merely a joke! Now, we memorize the names of the royals. Ready?” Draco nodded. 

“Your mothers name was Narcissa, your fathers name was Lucius,” Sirius said, “Your mothers maiden name is Black, along with her sister Andromeda. Andromeda married Teddy Tonks, a commoner, and the two rule France,” Sirius raised his eyebrows, “Got it?” 

“I think so,” Draco nodded. “And my other aunt is Bellatrix, right?” 

Sirius and Harry stopped dead. How had he known? He must be getting some memory back from reading the papers or something. There’s no way this is  _ actually  _ Draco. 

There were too many coincidences, sure, but Draco was… dead. Right?

“Yeah,” Sirius said, “Good job.” Harry looked nervously at Sirius, who had an unreadable expression. Draco just walked away, over the bridge again, and peered out into the water. 

_ Year: _ _ 1926 _

_ Location: _ _ Stralsund Harbour, aboard the TASHA to Paris.  _

_ Only remaining Malfoy/Tonks royals: _ _ Andromeda Tonks (Queen of France).  _

_ Possible remaining Malfoy/Tonks royal: _ _ Draco [Last Name] (Orphan boy) _

The foghorn blew as Draco walked down the hallway. Harry came around the corner. “Oh, hey, I bought you something,” Harry said. Draco raised an eyebrow. This can’t be good. 

He went into their room and pulled out an outfit. “It’s a formal-casual outfit.” Draco accepted it and looked at it. It was a white button-up with a navy sweater over it, along with light grey trousers. “Thanks,” Draco said, “When do I become a grandparent?” 

Harry laughed and shoved Draco, “It’s a fine outfit.” 

“No, no, it is,” Draco said, “Where’d you get it? A museum?” The two then stared at each other, then burst out laughing. 

“Just go put it on,” Harry said, “Sirius and I will be on the deck.” Draco nodded, going into their cabin. Draco changed into the outfit looking at himself in the mirror. He felt rather pretty. The sweater was thin, though, so he picked up Harry’s jacket and put it on top. It matched, so he nodded and went up to the deck. 

Harry and Sirius were playing chess, Harry winning and Sirius making excuses. Draco came up behind them and spooked Harry. Harry turned to say something snarky, but he just stopped. Draco raised an eyebrow, “Now do you see why I look like a grandparent?”

“You look good,” Harry said breathlessly. Draco felt his cheeks heat up as he mumbled a thank you. “Here, let me show you something.” 

Draco agreed, and the two set off to the front of the boat. The sun was setting in front of them, painting their faces with a golden glow. “You really look like a duke, I’ll give you that,” Harry said, “The posture, the look. I guess all you’re missing is your prince.” 

Draco huffed, “Yeah, no. I’m out of everybody’s league.” Harry laughed, leaning against the rail. Draco then reconsidered. “Maybe if they get me a big fancy ring, I’ll consider it.” 

Harry tensed next to him, staring dumbly. “What?” Draco chuckled, “It was a joke, lighten up.” Harry looked in absolute shock. 

“You’re the heir of Malfoys,” Harry whispered. 

Draco scrunched his nose, “Well, that’s what you’ve been telling me, right? Am I not?” 

Harry rubbed his face with his hand, processing. “You’re… Oh my god. I used to work at the palace,” Harry explained, “And… you used to say that exact same thing. I think it’s finally clicking. That you’re…” He didn’t finish his sentence, although he had something in mind.

Draco just looked off to the horizon. “Do you think Andromeda will want to see me? Or will this all have been for nothing?”

“It’s not for nothing,” Harry said, “And she will. She’d be foolish not to see that you’re her nephew. She misses you a lot, or else I wouldn’t be taking you there.” 

“And not just for the prize money?” Draco asked. Harry swallowed. 

“At first it was for the money,” Harry admitted, “And if it were anybody but you, It would still be that way. Draco urged him to elaborate. “There’s something about you, I guess. That just makes you… magical.” 

“Magical,” Draco hummed, “I’m flattered.” 

“It’s true,” Harry said truthfully. “You genuinely make me dizzy. In a good way. A  _ really  _ good way.” Draco’s lips parted, but nothing came out.

He wanted to say he felt the same way. Was it love? He didn’t know. But goddammit, if he was gonna pass this up. 

Draco looked up to meet Harry’s eyes. Harry was already looking at him. Then the two leaned in, slowly. Draco’s eyes fluttered closed. Draco waited for it to happen, but it never did. He opened his eyes, confused. 

“I’m sorry,” Harry whispered, brushing Draco’s cheek with his palm, “But we can’t. I’m not…” 

“Andromeda married a commoner,” Draco whispered before he could help it.

Harry just looked sad, his green eyes glossing. “I’m sorry.”

Draco just collected himself and walked away. He didn’t want to think about it. Not now, not later. Not ever again. 

_ Year: _ _ 1926 _

_ Location: _ _ The North Sea, travelling northwest to Paris.  _

_ Only remaining Malfoy/Tonks royals: _ _ Andromeda Tonks (Queen of France).  _

_ Possible remaining Malfoy/Tonks royal: _ _ Draco [Last Name] (Orphan boy) _

“Oh, yes, I remember quite well!” The man said. Remus just sighed into his hands. This was giving him so much second-hand embarrassment. 

Many men have been coming to Andromeda to try and prove they were Draco, for the money. “We would have picnics--”

“By the shore every spring,” Andromeda finished for him. “Don’t you have anything better to do?” Remus showed him out. 

“Well, Andromeda, I must say-- I really thought he was real!” Remus said sarcastically. 

“I don’t want to see anybody else,” Andromeda said, looking out the window. “My Draco is gone. My heart can’t take it anymore. I will see no men claiming to be my Draco.” 

Remus pursed his lips. “Yes, ma’am.” 

They had finally arrived in Paris. Draco looked around, gazing at the tall buildings and sunny streets. 

Sirius was quizzing him, “Where is Uncle Borris from?”

“What if she doesn’t recognize me?” 

“She will!” Sirius said, “She loved you a lot, Draco. Do not get all negative, you’ve come so far. Now, where was Uncle Borris from?” 

“Sirius, let’s not?” Harry said from the back of the wagon. 

“Moscow?” Draco guessed, ignoring Harry. 

Sirius nodded, thinking of another question. The driver told them they'd arrived at Remus’ flat, and Sirius immediately jumped to fix himself up. “Is my hair alright?” He asked. Draco grinned and reached over to try and brush down some stray hairs. 

They got off the wagon, knocking on the front door. Sirius straightened out his shirt as it opened. A maid came, looking Sirius up and down. “Oui, monsieur?” She said, rather flirtily. 

A man then stepped in front of her, smiling goofily. “Moony!” Sirius said, embracing him and spinning him around. Draco and Harry stood awkwardly. 

Remus hugged him, “Oh my god, Padfoot. What are you doing here?” 

“I’ve got a favour to ask you,” Sirius said, “May I come in?” 

Remus nodded, “Gosh, where are my manners. Would any of you like some tea?” Sirius nodded, Draco shook his head. Come in, yes, come in.” The three of them walked inside the sweet-smelling house. It smelt a lot like chocolate. 

They sat down in the parlour. “I have a feeling you’ve had many encounters where people fake being Draco,” Sirius said. Remus nodded, sipping his tea. “I need you to keep an open mind. This right here, is the grand Duke, Draco Malfoy.” 

Remus directed his gaze to Draco, who blushed. “Oh my,” Remus said, “He looks a lot like him, doesn’t he?” Sirius and Harry nodded. 

“May I?” Remus asked, standing up and advancing toward Draco. Draco stood up, too. Remus checked if his hair was dyed or real, then examined his eyes, then began asking a few questions. “Where were you born?”

“Peterhof palace,” Draco answered, nervous. 

“Correct… How does Draco like his tea?” 

“I really don’t fancy tea that much,” Draco said honestly. That wasn’t a question Harry or Sirius had quizzed him on. 

“Good,” Remus said, then jumped into an interview. Draco answered them all as he was instructed to. 

Then there was one final one. That made Sirius’ eyes go wide. That made Harry bury his face into his hands. “How did you escape the palace? During Bellatrix’s attack?” 

Draco swallowed. He knew this. He closed his eyes, memories starting to form out a story. “There was a fire,” Draco recalled, “And this boy… he had saved me, he brought me and my family to this room. He then opened this secret door and led us all inside. He stayed behind, though. I’m pretty sure we all got separated eventually, leaving only me and Aunt Andromeda. We were running through the train station and I--” Draco gasped. 

_ “I hit my head!” _ Memories began to flood into his mind. The ball, the boy, the chandelier, his childhood, his relatives-- all of it. 

The room was dead silent. “Can I see Andromeda?” Draco asked. 

Remus looked at his feet, “I’m afraid not. She’s not taking anybody.” 

“Please-- I need to talk to her. For only a minute.” Draco begged. This wasn’t an act anymore. Everything. He remembered everything. 

Draco then looked at Harry. He was the boy. He was the servant who had saved his life. 

_ Fuck.  _ Draco wanted to cry. Draco stood up, “Please, I just…” Draco then reached into his shirt, revealing the locket he had received that night. “She gave me this.” 

Remus went pale. “You’re Draco Malfoy.” Draco nodded. “The Russian Ballet,” Remus said, “Andromeda and I are attending tonight, and maybe I can slip in a brief interview? I’ll need to convince her.” 

“That’d be perfect, Moony,” Sirius said, “Thank you for everything.” 

“It was my pleasure, truly,” Remus blushed. 

They all left the house, Draco shaking. Sirius put his hand on Draco’s shoulder. “Hey, kiddo, don’t worry about it,” Sirius said, “We helped you, didn’t we? Don’t be nervous.” 

Draco shook his head, “No I just… remember everything. That question was like a switch, I guess.” 

“Hey, let’s take your mind off it, okay?” Sirius said, “Remus is gonna meet us at the square to take us shopping for the ballet! Fun?” 

Draco shrugged and nodded, Harry looking at him with concern. 

Remus and Draco were in Chanel, looking at different outfits. “Ooh this one is pretty,” Remus said, holding up an emerald-coloured waistcoat to Draco’s chest. “You looked dashing in green, let me say.” Draco smiled. 

They picked an outfit for each other. Remus gave Draco the green waistcoat, and a white blouse with a minimalist necktie. Along with grey trousers and black shoes. He looked rather good. They met up with the others, Harry wearing a really formal burgundy-red suit. 

“You look pretty,” Harry said once Sirius and Remus were out of earshot. Draco couldn’t help himself, he blushed. 

“You do too,” He whispered. Draco then walked closer to him. He felt robotic walking so far away from him, this was just more casual.

Harry then looked up at the stars, “You know, it’s not like I don’t want you.” Harry whispered. Draco looked at the stone streets. “It’s that I can’t have you.” 

“I’m not going to lie and say maybe it’s better that way,” Draco whispered, “Because as much as I hate your arse, I’m always going to love you.” 

The two were then silent. “Maybe in another life, your highness,” Harry said, taking Draco’s hand. 

Draco just looked at Harry. Right now. But he said nothing. He held Harry’s hand for all that it was worth. Because he didn’t want to let go.

Draco watched as the ballerina twirled on stage. It was the production of Cinderella. Draco was absent-mindedly twirling his necklace, nervously glancing at Andromeda Tonks. Andromeda was sitting in a booth, her monotone face watching the dancers. 

Harry took Draco’s hand away from the necklace, whispered, “Everything’s gonna be fine.” Draco believed him. He really couldn’t stay mad at him. 

Intermission came too quickly, and Draco was being led down a gold hallway with red carpet, where many others were mingling. There was a velvet curtain hiding his family from him. 

Remus came out, glum. “She doesn’t want to see him. She fears he may be fake.” 

Harry stepped inside, ignoring Remus’ protests. Draco leaned against the curtain and listened. “Your majesty,” Harry said. Andromeda was silent. “I’ve brought to you your nephew, Draco--” 

“I’ve seen enough ‘Draco’s’. Enough to last me a lifetime. Spare me,” Andromeda said, waving him off. 

“If you would just--” 

“Get out.” 

Draco felt Remus wrap his arms around him. He didn’t want to cry. Suddenly, the curtain was pulled back and Harry tugged him inside. “Harry, don’t--”

Andromeda stood in front of him. Memories of her soft face flooded his memory, making him dizzy. She didn’t recognize him. 

“You’ve done a splendid job making him look the part, I’ll give you that,” Andromeda huffed, “Excuse me.” 

“Andromeda,” Draco whispered. 

Andromeda whipped around, offended that Draco called her by her first name. Draco simply unclasped his necklace. “You gave this to me,” He said, placing it in her hand.

Andromeda tensed, “Where did you get this?” 

“You gave it to me, as a parting gift. Because you were about to go to Paris,” Draco said, rambling, “When we tried to escape, I got left behind and hit my head on the track, do you remember?” Andromeda was now crying, tears streaming down her face as she nodded. 

“Well, I have lost my memory. And somebody brought me to an orphanage, where I lived for ten years,” Draco said, now crying, too. “Do you remember?” 

Andromeda threw her arms around Draco. “My Draco,” She whispered, “My darling Draco. You look just like your mother.” 

“What ever happened to Bellatrix?” Draco asked, curious. 

Andromeda hugged him, “Darling, she was pronounced dead. Evil cannot save, only destroy. She learned that the hard way. We all did.”

Draco sobbed. He was so relieved.  
Draco stepped aside, “Where’s Harry?” 

“Dear, we need to catch up. Won’t you come to the palace with me?” Andromeda said. Draco nodded. 

“Yes-- I mean… I need to find him first,” Draco said. “I need to tell him something.” 

Andromeda seemed to understand. “Please, be careful.” 

Draco nodded. He went outside, “Where’s Harry?” Remus and Sirius were nervously standing there. Sirius spoke up first. 

“He went to the station,” Sirius said, “Said ‘I have no business here anymore’.” Draco ran. He didn’t know where to. He stopped to ask directions briefly, but he couldn’t waste time. 

He finally came upon the crowded train station, where he saw a black head of hair. He approached him, standing next to him, pretending to check his watch. “When’s the next train?” Draco asked. Harry, the dumbass, said. 

“The next five minutes.” Draco just nodded, grinning like an idiot. He couldn’t help it. Draco, exasperated, looked up at Harry. Harry looked back at him, his eyes widening. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“What the hell are  _ you  _ doing here?” Draco asked, grabbing Harry’s suitcase from his hand. Draco placed it on the ground, stepping on it to be eye-level to Harry. 

Draco then grabbed his face and kissed him. Harry kissed back. Draco pulled back after a while, “Can you not be an idiot, please?” 

“I’ll try,” Harry said, grinning madly. Draco just laughed and kissed him again. 

_ Year: _ _ 1926 _

_ Location: _ _ In the general area of Sicily, Italy _

_ Malfoy/Tonks royals: _ _ Andromeda Tonks (Queen of France). Draco Malfoy (Heir of Malfoys). Harry Potter (Husband of Draco Malfoy). Edward "Teddy" Tonks (Son of Andromeda and Edward "Teddy" Tonks) _

_ Aunt Andromeda,  _

_After consideration, I’ve decided not living with you would be best. Harry and I are engaged now, and plan to live down in Sicily, Italy. We will visit often, and encourage you to visit us, too. Our address is posted on the front._ _  
__Harry makes me really happy. We’ve decided to possibly start a family. We do not plan on taking the position to rule Imperial Russia._

_ I do love you, very much.  _

_ Soon, Aunt, we will be together in Paris again.  _

_ With love, _

_ The Potters _

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> REQUESTS: OPEN
> 
> NEXT WORK: THE SLEEPING BEAUTY


End file.
